darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1227
Quentin locks up Gabriel and questions him about his experience while in the locked room Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood. From out of the past, the spirit of James Forsythe has come to claim what is due him. When Morgan Collins spent the night in the locked room, James Forsythe took possession of his body; and now, through Morgan, is able to take revenge on the entire Collins family. Meanwhile, Melanie has brought word that Gabriel has returned and wants Flora to meet him at midnight in the deserted gazebo. As Flora greets Gabriel, it is revealed that he is holding a knife. Act I Gabriel decides not to kill Flora, but instead goes back and forth between his normal and “mad” state. He declares his intentions to leave Collinsport forever, but Flora reminds him the curse will follow him wherever he goes. Gabriel then raises the knife, but stops again and wonders why he is at the gazebo. He then reverts back to his “mad” state and attempts to kill Flora, but Kendrick shows up and attacks him. After a brief scuffle, Kendrick gains control of the knife and stabs Gabriel. Meanwhile, Quentin begs Melanie to let him into her room, but she is not in the mood to see anyone. He tries to cheer her up, but she only brings up the belief that she killed Stella. Melanie tells him to stop worrying about her, and focus on Flora and Gabriel. The news of Gabriel’s presence stuns Quentin. At the gazebo, Gabriel is barely conscious. Kendrick plans to turn him over to the police as justice for Stella’s murder, but Flora admits to him that Gabriel did not kill her. Act II Kendrick demands to know who killed Stella; Flora claims she doesn’t know, but only that it wasn’t Gabriel. Quentin arrives and kicks Kendrick off the estate, but Kendrick promises he will be back. Flora and Quentin then take Gabriel back to Collinwood. The next morning, Kendrick returns to Collinwood and demands to be let into Melanie’s room. She finally lets him in and he tells Melanie he is in love with her. Melanie thinks they met each other at the wrong time, but Kendrick wants to help her through her attacks. Melanie tells him there is more to her than her attacks (implying that she killed Stella), but Kendrick says nothing she could say would change his mind about her. Act III Melanie stops herself from telling Kendrick she killed Stella and only wants to stay locked in her bedroom. Kendrick offers her to take her out for a night, and Melanie asks for time to think about it. Meanwhile, Quentin locks Gabriel in the tower room and asks him several questions about what happened in the locked room. Gabriel only mentions that he initially felt a feeling of incredible loneliness, but then some sort of “terror” appeared. After much internal struggle, Gabriel claims he remembers what happened. Act IV Gabriel immediately goes back to his “mad” state and doesn’t tell Quentin anything, and instead only threatens to kill him. Quentin tosses him on the bed and leaves the room, locking Gabriel inside. Gabriel vows to escape and kill everyone in the house. Quentin returns to the drawing room and tells Flora what happened in the tower room. Flora is worried about Kendrick coming back to the house soon, and Quentin says he will take care of it. When asked what his plan is, Quentin implies that he will tell Kendrick about the locked room, and Flora is not happy with his idea. That night, Kendrick returns to Collinwood and tells Flora he plans to take Melanie out for the evening. The two again argue over what’s best for Melanie and who killed Stella. Suddenly, Melanie shows up and asks Flora to tell Kendrick who killed his sister, because she can’t do it herself. Memorable quotes : Melanie: You want a happy ending, and for a Collins, there's no such thing as a happy ending. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Flora Collins (PT) * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1841 PT) * Nancy Barrett as Melanie Collins * John Karlen as Kendrick Young * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins (PT) Background information and notes Production * Melanie's room is the same set that was previously used for Quentin's room at Collinwood of the main-time band and Gerard's room at Rose Cottage in 1840. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood hallway. Story * There is a hotel near Collinwood. * TIMELINE: Day 449 begins, and will end in 1228. It was last night when Kendrick ran away. 7:30pm: Kendrick arrives to take Melanie out of the evening. Bloopers and continuity errors Category:Dark Shadows episodes